Echo's flipside
Mostly wip because the (fabulous) Narrator is dissatisfied of this character Flipside's name Flipside Name/dark magic alignments: Octave Own body/light magic alignments: wip Human name: D'Anna Flipside's 'personality (Dark alignments/when a flipside)- ' ' '''This flipside is very rude, and she can be very arrogant. Added to that, her actions and mood swings are unpredictable. One moment she can be happy and laughing, the next she's threatening you with a spoon. She has a natural smile, which reveals shark-like teeth. Her most used weapons are a hockey stick and a baseball bat with nails in it. She has no care about the safety of others, and is generally reckless. Will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even if it hurts her. She generally cannot feel platonic or romantic (or any type of love) love at all. When in not total control of Echo, Octave can give Echo dark "intrusive thoughts" and easily get Echo into a negative mood. (EX: If Octave is strong enough, she can get Echo to become hateful and hostile towards other SAMBers, even to the point of Echo snapping at her close friends or family). There are different ways Octave can become stronger for a temperary moment. Octave both hates being called Echo, but refers to herself as Echo or "Of Echo's mind". Then there is other times Octave hates being referred to as a flipside/not Echo and claims to be Echo. This, of course, is confusing. Personality (Light Alignments)- Wip '''Flipside's Appearance (Dark Alignments/when a flipside)- ' She has long, grey hair, fully black eyes/no white in her eyes, and olive skin. She is short (5'4), and has ink-black freckles that sometimes look like paint splatter, but are indeed freckles. Her wings are dark brown falcon wings, and she has deer antlers with golden cracks/when they crack, the crack turns gold. Her finger nails are long and sharp, and are black that fade to silver at the tips. Her teeth are shark-like and very sharp, giving her smile a creepy edge to it. Like Echo, she has a curl. 'Appearance (Light Alignments)-' Wip 'Flipside's Motivation when she was of dark alignments - ' Mostly, Octave's motivations for wrong-doing is to spite people and society. This is because Octave is the spiteful part of Echo's mind/personaility Echo doesn't show. Think of APH Russia and how one of his lines goes, "I have dark secret, but nobody would know because of my sweet smile!" That's Echo. Really sweet and nice on the outside, dead and bitter on the inside(like all of us are). So, Octave is basically all of Echo's negativity and pessimistic nature rolled into a disaster-creating Glitchian that you more-than-likely would punch in the face. She also just wants control over Echo's body. It is both assumed that Octave is Echo, but at the same time is not Echo at all. Very confusing, of course. Abilities- Wip Plot - Oh big wip Quotes - (First Octave incident, Octave talking to North) "You truly think that is possible? How stupid do you think Echo is? Of course she would try magic to shut me up! How long do you think she kept me as a secret? How long do you think she shoved down her emotions to even create me on accident? I should thank Jay, as that mistake of a brother helped me become stronger! Echo really tried her best to keep me quiet;tried to keep me shoved down in the back of her mind. Of course, after one intense round of black magic and necormancy, Echo accidently made me a bit more stronger! Isn't that wonderful, brother dearest?" (First Octave incident) "Do I really exist? Yes, of course! I am of Echo, I suppose. I am Echo, I guess. Isn't that strange?! Haha! But I am also not Echo! Very strange!" (First Octave incident, Octave talking to GalaxE) "Dumb boy, think you're so wise? Try ripping me from Echo, and you'll do far worst mental and physical damage! Would you like that? You wouldn't want anything bad happening to precious, little Echo, would you?" 'Artwork of flipside -' Feel free to add! Make sure in the picture's description to add that you made it! Category:Characters Category:Content (Echo) Category:Females